


Hope County's Priests

by SinnerSoul



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Priest Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: Jerome must be cleansed from Lust





	Hope County's Priests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write a Jerome/Joseph smut fic, due to lack of content of this pair.  
> Hoping you like it :D

The bell of the Lamb of the God church rang, calling the two pastors, Joseph Seed, Jerome Jeffries and the flock, ready for their usually Sunday sermons.

Inside the church the two mens were getting ready for the day.

Joseph took his yellow aviators, wearing them before starting the sermon with his helper Jerome, staring at his crotch while trying not to hand over to lust, his strongest sin.

**_“God, forgive me for sinning so much!”_ **

Said Joseph, trying to sound calm as usual.

**_“Ok, before we start, let us confess as always”_ **

Spoke Jerome as he took a seat inside the office, coming closer to Joseph.

**_“First you, Joseph._ **

**_Of which Sin are you feeling guilty?”_ **

Joseph took a long and deep breath, be careful to not seems too much lascivious.

**_“……..Lust as always, old man?”_ **

Joseph jumped like a little bunny on Jerome statement, starting to sweat and feeling suddenly uneasy.

**_“W-What  do you mean Jerome?”_ **

The Pastor stood up and approached to Joseph, putting a fierce kiss under the scruff beard, on the collar bone.

The Father gasped and rejects the Pastor, breathing heavily and whispering with an ounce of  voice

**_“The sermon is about to start, Pastor._ **

Jerome shaked his head.

**_“Ehm….I can’t._ **

**_I have some work to do here.”_ **

The Father watched the priest walking away in the other office while buttoning up his collar, chuckling and feel some love for that man, feeling the bulge inside his pants, grow up a little.

**_“Oh, dear Friend._ **

**_Let me take the sermon before we can have fun”._ **

Said Joseph, patting his dick and giggling, clearly amused by that situation.

The door of the office opened and Faith was there, claiming Joseph to the pulpit.

**_“Father, the flock is already here….they are impatient to hear your new sermon about love and how avoid Lust.”_ **

The Siren was clearly excited, eager to hear the new sermon.

**_“Have patience Faith, just give one minute._ **

**_Tell the flock to hold their rosaries and pray, I’m coming.”_ **

Joseph took his book and walked into the corridor, his sermon words echoing in his mind as he reached the pulpit.

**_“Good Morning, my Childs”._ **

_Good Morning Father_

**_“Today is a special day, We are blessed by God divine light.”_ **

_The light is with you, Father_

**_“I want to put all of you into a test, childs._ **

**_Do you have sinned in these days?_ **

**_And which Sin exactly?”_ **

_Lust, Father_

**_“Oh, Lust…..one of the most horrible sins._ **

**_I want to put all of you in a very hard situation….but only the male Childs”._ **

The female flock, guided outside the church from Faith, leave The Father alone with his brothers.

**_“Joseph, what you have in mind?”_ **

Asked John, eager to know what’s happening  there.

**_“Patience, Little Brother…..you will see”_ **

The Father walked in front of the pulpit, working with his hands for getting his clothes off, as the flock and his brother watched surprised all of his actions.

He was naked with his scarred skin exposed, watching the flock with a severe look in his eyes.

**_“I want that you, male Childs, try to resist the Lust._ **

**_All of you, take off your clothes.”_ **

There was a moment of hesitation, but it was interrupted by The Father’s voice.

He was now lying with his butt up in the air, spreading his legs, his elbow support his body on the pulpit.

The door of the side office opened, and Jerome gasped in surprise seeing the priest with this lustful behaviour.

**_“I…..I’m sorry Joseph……I…….I  think I will be back to my office work._ **

**_I….have forgot the Bible here.”_ **

The Prophet stood up from the pulpit, watching Jerome trough his yellow aviators.

**_“Please….Come here, pastor._ **

**_Let’s give our flock a demonstration of love and of what is Lust.”_ **

Jerome was very embarrassed, his cheeks turning red and avoiding to look Father’s slim ass but at the same time, muscular.

He was surprised to see how many scars and tattoos there was on Joseph body, he was….. ** _Fucking hot_**.

The pastor let out a deep sigh and watched Joseph taking him from the back of his head, putting it on the other own.

**_“Do you have some confessions to do, Sinner?”_ **

**_“I’m a lustful man, Father._ **

**_I…..have an obsession seeing you dressed as a priest but now, seeing you naked, I want to be fucked now right in front of your flock”._ **

Joseph chuckled and come back to the pulpit, dragging Jerome by his hand and begin to remove his pants, leaving him only with the clerical robe, with his black ass exposed to everyone.

**_“Lust is a Sin, my children._ **

**_Now, I’ll make you see how to cure Lust!”_ **

The Father sat on the pulpit, spreading his legs, making himself comfortable as possible he can for receiving the best oral work ever.

Jerome took the other priest dick in his mouth, sucking it with slow movements and with the other hand, taking his balls in his strong hands.

Joseph moaned loudly, as a devious grin appear on his face.

**_“Faster, you sinner!”_ **

Jerome almost gagged on the Prophet dick,  whimpering and moaning, trying to touch himself a little bit.

His dick become hard as a rock and The Father loud sighs and praises wouldn’t help him to calm down his Lust.

**_“Aaaaah, there you go Sinner!_ **

**_Suck your daddy priest dick”._ **

Jerome cannot resist anymore; he took his own cock in a hand, stroking it with force moaning at the same time with Joseph.

**_“So Greedy, huh?_ **

**_You can’t  wait to have your butt destroyed!”_ **

The pastor stopped to worship Joseph’s cock, climbing the pulpit and exposing his virgin hole to the flock.

**_“Then Fuck me, Joseph, I cannot wait anymore!_ **

**_Please, Plow out the Sin from inside of me.”_ **

The Father grunted and licked Jerome’s hole, who is moaning and calling Joseph name, praising him and talk in stutter words.

**_“A….AH! Your tongue…..AAAH! feels so….MMM, FUCK! good Father_ **

The two priest now have not shame anymore, whispering horny words inside of a church.

Joseph begin also to finger his own hole, moaning breathless and licking Jerome ass line with his tongue, up and down.

The pastor almost passed out from the pleasure vibes that Joseph tongue gave to him, trying to pushing his buttocks inside Joseph face, the beard contact with The Prophet face making him moan more loudly.

**_“AAAAAAAH, FUCK ME DADDY PRIEST!”_ **

**_FUCK ME JOSEPH!”_ **

Joseph stood up, his dick very hard and long twitched from pleasure and dripping pre-cum.

It was a brief moment of surprise, Jerome almost chocked on his own saliva as Joseph cock penetrated him with no warnings.

His moans and The Father ones echoed in the church as his brothers began to jerk off, watching Jerome get badly destroyed, screaming and praising the other priest.

Joseph was on top him, riding him like a bull, trying to remove the sin from his assistant, fucking the soul out of him.

The Father feel his cum traversing his dick from low, erupting inside Jerome ass, ready to be filled.

**_“Your hole is so tight, Pastor…..AH…..AAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

**_FUCK!”_ **

Joseph come inside Jerome butt, with a shaky breath, filling  him to the hilt, finally free from Lust as the assistant came on himself, leaving white traces of cum on his black clothes.

He removed himself from Jerome, leaving him there embarrassed and feeling guilty.

But he smiled back at Joseph, his ass still dripping cum.

_He feels right._

_He knows that Sex is not a Sin_

**_“The sermon is ended my children,  hope you have learned  how to remove Lust from your life”._ **

The church was finally empty, expect for the two priests.

Joseph returned to his office, cleaning himself inside the shower and touching his dick, still dripping cum, moaning and biting his lips, remembering the feeling of him inside Jerome’s hole and hoping to caught his assistant to **_Sin_** once more.

****

 

****

****

 

 

****

 

 

 


End file.
